dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Martha Flamel
Martha Flamel is the beautiful wife of George Flamel and the mother of Charles Flamel and a powerful Magician who is considered among the strongest currently living Magicians - however, she retired at a young age to be with her husband. She possesses great knowledge of many styles of magic and can utilize various forms as well, but she is most skilled in Elemental Magic, Contracting Magic, Summoning Magic, and Incantation Magic, and is also skilled in utilizing Grimoires and using Concurrent Chanting, allowing her to cast spells while moving and fighting. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction "Ravel Quest". Appearance Martha has golden blonde hair that is usually held up into a bun behind her head with strands of it being tied into braids around the side of the bun with a light red ribbon tied together, holding the bun together. The bangs hang down to just above her light lime green eyes with a single antenna of hair sticking up from her hair and hanging down towards her forehead, with some of her hair on the top of her head being brushed forward to the sides of her face, which helps to frame it. She stands a hear or so shorter than her husband, George, making her a woman that stands just below average for her age, and she has an ample sized chest. She wears a red dress that has a darker red ribbon tied around her stomach, just under her breasts, which also left the top of her chest, revealing some of her cleavage, and her shoulders and arms bare. The dress has black frills dancing around the skirt horizontally in three layers and it has black strands held up around her shoulders. For footwear, she has simple red shoes with small heels. Personality Martha is incredibly kind and caring, though she can be a handful sometimes because her personality is similar to that of a child's. Though she can be serious, her default is childlike and carefree - simply living life to its fullest, while at the same time, putting a smile on her husband's lips. She can also be incredibly clingy, as first explained in "Chapter 4" when Charles Flamel returned home after sneaking out. The first time Martha was shown being incredibly clingy (besides from a few much smaller moments) was in "Chapter 6" when Martha hugged Charles, pressing his face into her bosom, and accidentally choked him up, making him collapse. Besides that, Charles describes her as a "best friend" just like his father and someone that he can rely on. Martha treats those around her like a friend - even those who she has just met. Getting on her bad side is next to impossible - however, for the lucky few that can manage this, the only thing that awaits them is Hell. History Not much is known about Martha's past. About three months before the start of the series, she (alongside George) allowed Caelia and Evelyn to go on a lengthy vacation, lasting from June through December and did so because of their hard work and due to some special circumstances surrounding the two. In "Chapter 9", during her son's eighth birthday, it was shown that she has an intense rivalry with the wife of Uther Pendragon, Guinevere Pendragon, with the two being enemies to one another. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: As proven with her knowledge of magic that is incredibly vast, Martha is a very intelligent individual - even though she routinely acts like an airhead. Martha isn't as serious as her husband, yet she is oftentimes remarked as being smarter than him - though these words are never spoken around her as she would deny it fervently. Natural Talent: Martha possesses a natural affinity for magic, allowing her to understand magic and utilize it much easier than others, which causes others to label her as a genius or to even compare her to Devils as they can easily utilize magic due to their demonic power. Keen Eye: Martha possesses a keen eye that allows her greater attention to detail than most others, which gives her the ability to notice the weaknesses in others' magic circles, which allows her to break them easily. This skill also translates to everyday life where she can easily spot the tiniest detail in artwork or the smallest of grime and dirt on the floor. Master Magician: Martha possesses much knowledge of many magic styles and she is incredibly proficient in many of them, with Elemental Magic being her favored style of magic. Her magic knowledge is so great, that she is often hailed as the (TBA) and she was even given one of the esteemed ten seats of the (TBA). Considered one of the ten strongest Magicians of the current generation of humans, which is something even her husband has yet to attain. *'Elemental Magic' - Basic magic that many Magicians can learn, however, Martha molds it into something much greater - putting even the basic spells onto the level of an island destroyer. Fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, wind, explosion, and other basic affinity magic; Martha has a masterful degree in utilizing these and more. *'Contracting Magic' - Magic that involves contracts to other living beings, a type of pact that one can make to another, a pledge of service of giving and take. Utilizing this magic, Martha can bind others to herself and vice versa in order to create an agreement between them that cannot be broken, though, with enough power, one can attempt and even succeed with breaking the agreed-upon contract. However, this is often frowned upon by other Magicians, as they often gain work through that of trust. *'Summoning Magic' - Magic that involves changing the location of one thing or person to the location of the user, allowing them to bring this object or individual to their side, from either a different world or from across the world. By binding someone or something to her, Martha can summon them to her aid through the use of a magic circle engraved upon the ground. However, due to her skill, she can simply create a regular magic circle to summon them through. *'Incantation Magic' - Magic that involves chanting, with the words bearing that magic power that causes the world around them to shift in tune to their tone. By reciting a chant, Martha is able to activate a spell that she cannot utilize with a simple magic circle or ritual. **'Concurrent Chanting' - Martha's skill in Incantations is high enough that she is able to continue to chant no matter the circumstances, allowing her to fight a foe while moving, even when chanting, or even when utilizing other, silent, magics. This skill is incredibly difficult to master, due to it going hand in hand with magic that involves speaking, which many find difficult to utilize in many situations, such as in a life-or-death fight, where one may panic and forget the words that must be spoken. *'Grimoire Knowledge' - Many spells or types of magic (forbidden, cursed, lost) can be found within Grimoires, however, only a handful of people in the world truly knows of the capabilities of Grimoires; books of ancient magic that can be just as harmful as they can be beneficial to their wielder. Martha possesses a wide array of knowledge on Grimoires, to the point that she can be considered a walking library. *'Primeval Magic' - (TBA) Expert Close-Quarter-Combatonist: Martha has trained for years so that she may be able to defend herself in situations that acquire force instead of magic to be used when battling. Though she doesn't take her training very seriously, she is an extraordinarily skilled opponent when facing her in physical combat, however, she isn't as skilled as George Flamel. *'High Weapon Proficiency' - Martha has trained in many forms of weaponry, from long to short weapons, blunted to bladed weapons, and more difficult to master weapons, such as whips and other forms of unconventional weaponry. *'Expert Swordsmanship' - Martha is most skilled at utilizing the sword, with her skill in it being praised by many swordsmen across the world, though Martha downplays it as nothing special. She primarily wields the sword - a rapier - in battle and as such, she possesses an original weapon that her husband had made for her, which was further strengthened through the use of Runic Magic, which she later enhanced even further. Equipment (TBA) Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Nero from TYPE-MOON. **She was created because I wanted the mother to be bubbly and cheerful, someone who would be supportive and understanding for the MC. *As confessed by George, Evelyn has been Martha's familiar and servant for at least two decades. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Ravel Quest